Déjame ser la actriz en la obra de tu vida
by Yukina Hitachiin
Summary: Es mi primer historia. Llega un nuevo personaje a Ouran y, con él, muchos misterios. ¿Qué será lo que busca? xD historia de amor con Hikaru


Bien U, este es mi primer fic publicado aquí. Espero que les sea de agrado y dejen sus comentarios, les aseguro que los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar ;;..ya sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede xD.

Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece.

**Capítulo I – Un nuevo miembro**

La primavera había dado inicio en Japón y, con ella, el florecer de cada una de las vegetaciones. Los árboles se vestían de fiesta, desplegando sus más espléndidos colores y adornos.

Se trataba de una época especial para muchos pues, así como las plantas florecían y daban lugar a la formación de uno de los paisajes más bellos del año, los corazones de los jóvenes también lo hacían; primavera, la estación donde se respira con mayor intensidad el amor.

En el instituto Ouran era aún más especial esta época, ya que significaba la ocasión especial para dar a conocer sus sentimientos y pasar momentos agradables.

-¡¡Buenos días, Haruhi!!-saludaron dos jóvenes cuyas apariencias parecían ser el reflejo mutuo, mientras estrechaban entre sus brazos a su compañera-

-Buenos días…Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun-correspondió ella, algo sofocada-Quizá la próxima vez podrían tratar de no asfixiarme-expresó de mala gana, luego de ser soltada y largó un gran suspiro-

-Gomen, Haruhi-correspondieron a coro, como lo hacían normalmente y procedieron a ubicarse cada quien a un costado de la castaña-

-Es extraño no haberlos encontrado aquí cuando entré, siempre son los primeros en llegar-comentó 'el joven' Fujioka, con la mirada perdida en la lectura de su libro-

-Es que nuestra madre tenía algo que enseñarnos y nos retrasó un poco-contestó Kaoru, con su típica sonrisa-

-Souka…-vocalizó vagamente la joven, notando el ingreso del director al aula-

-Jóvenes y jovencitas, en este día recibiremos a un nuevo alumno de nuestro prestigioso instituto-comunicó el hombre, indicándole al nuevo que hiciera acto de presencia frente a sus compañeros-Su nombre es Mizushiro Yuki.

-Mucho gusto-realizó una pequeña reverencia y tomó un asiento que se hallaba junto a la ventana, como le había asignado el director-

Mizushiro Yuki tenía una estatura de un metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros; complexión delgada; su corte de cabello era un poco más prolijo que el de Haruhi, de color negro azabache; poseía grandes ojos de tonalidad azul violácea y una pálida piel.

¿Yuki? Ciertamente ese nombre podía emplearse tanto para hombre como para mujer, y significaba '_nieve_'. ¿Venía eso al caso? Lo más seguro es que no, pero fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente Souga Kazukiyo, el delegado del curso.

-Alumnos, me gustaría que cada uno eligiese un tema de su agrado o interés-inició la profesora de esa hora, asignando la tarea para la próxima clase-A partir de él deberán hacer alguna composición, ya sea en prosa o en verso.

-¡Hai!-fue la respuesta de sus alumnos, exceptuando a algunos, que se limitaron a asentir-

-Y, aprovechando, me gustaría que alguno de ustedes pusiera al corriente al joven Mizushiro con los apuntes que hemos realizado hasta el momento-agregó aquella mujer, que vestía un traje de combinación negra y beige, y recogía sus castaños cabellos en un rodete-¿Algún voluntario?

El salón de clases fue inundado por un pesado silencio. ¿Sería acaso que le tenían miedo al nuevo personaje de la obra¿Lo veían como un intruso que amenazaba con romper el congenio perfecto entre compañeros? Sí, era cierto que su aspecto daba una sensación de misterio e inquietud, pero tampoco se trataba de un asesino en serie.

La profesora negó con la cabeza, en señal de decepción. Tomó su lista de nombres para dar a conocer al elegido por la llamada 'dedocracia', cuando fue detenida por la voz de un joven no muy alto que empleaba gafas.

-Como delegado del salón 1-A es mi deber guiar a los nuevos y tratar de integrarlos al grupo, así que seré yo quien le facilite los apuntes a Mizushiro-san-Kazukiyo se había puesto de pie, con una actitud determinante-

-No esperaba menos de usted, joven Souga-sonrió la mujer, dejando a un lado la lista y tomando asiento en su escritorio-Pueden comenzar con su composición en el tiempo que les resta de mi clase.

-Qué suerte has tenido, Haruhi-acotó Hikaru, volviendo su mirada hacia la chica, quien le miró con extrañeza-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Hikaru-kun?

-Porque lo más seguro es que, como la más aplicada del grupo, te asignaran a ti para ayudarle con los apuntes al nuevo-le contestó Kaoru, aliviado-

-Y eso no nos conviene para nada-agregó su gemelo, negando con la cabeza-

-¿La profesora había pedido que alguien le ayudara?-interrogó la aludida, denotando una vez más su característica actitud distraída-

-Como siempre…no prestabas atención a lo que no fuesen explicaciones de algún tema del programa-suspiraron los hijos de la familia Hitachiin, dedicándose a tomar un lápiz y escribir-

Varios de los que se encontraban en aquella habitación quedaron algo perturbados por la llegada de aquel joven. Nadie sabía explicar con exactitud el por qué de esa sensación que recorría de diferentes maneras a cada uno, pero lo cierto era que, a pesar de tener un aspecto normal y apacible, su persona encerraba un gran misterio que a muchos les gustaría descifrar.

Por su parte, Yuki se dedicó a realizar la actividad asignada por su nueva profesora, aún sabiendo que sobre él se posaban miradas que intentaban desnudar los enigmas que guardaba con recelo en su interior. ¿De verdad habría sido buena idea regresar a su natal Japón? Quizá lo hizo sólo porque fue su única salida.

Poco tiempo después se oyó el sonoro timbre que indicaba el final de aquella materia; los alumnos del salón 1-A organizaron sus útiles escolares y se dirigieron al patio del instituto para recrearse un poco, hasta el siguiente módulo de trabajo.

-¿Nos vamos, Haruhi?-preguntaron a coro los gemelos, con la ansiedad expresada en sus miradas y, prácticamente, llevaron a rastras a la castaña-

-¡Oigan! No hace falta que me jalen tan bruscamente-bufó la host, con un tono de molestia mientras se zafaba de los brazos que la sostenían-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirles lo mismo?

-Gomen, gomen-vocalizaron los aludidos, con desgano-No seas tan malhumorada, Haruhi.

-¿Malhumorada yo? Molestos ustedes, en todo caso-habló por lo bajo, calmando su exaltación-

-¡Haru-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan¡Hola!-saludó alegremente un chico de baja estatura, con un pequeño oso de peluche entre sus brazos y alguien de mayor altura a su lado-

-Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, buenos días-saludaron los tres-

-¡¡¡HARUHI!!!-se escuchó la voz de un rubio que se acercaba rápidamente hacia el grupo, sin importar a quién atropellara en el camino-

-No otra vez…-musitó la chica, pero lo que suponía había pasado: Tamaki ya se encontraba estrujándola con gran ímpetu y alegría, sin ella poder respirar lo suficiente-

-¡HARUHI¡Qué alegría verte!-prosiguió el heredero de la familia Suou, sin soltarla-

-Sem…sem..pai…me estás asfixian…do-dijo con gran esfuerzo, notándose en su rostro la falta de aire-

-¡Oh, Haruhi, lo siento!-se disculpó el aludido, dándole espacio para que se recuperara-

-Siempre tan efusivo, Tamaki-comentó Kyouya, acomodándose las gafas-

-Ya debería estar acostumbrada-suspiró Haruhi, sacudiéndose el uniforme-A propósito, Kyouya-sempai¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Supongo que sí.

-Verás…-comenzó a hablar la muchacha y se acercó al oído de éste para que los demás no escucharan lo que le pediría al joven Ootori-¿Podrías?-se separó y habló en voz alta-

El enfado del King había sido notorio, ya que estaba siendo sostenido por los gemelos. Éste no soportaba ver a su 'hija' tan cerca de otro chico y, mucho menos, alguien del host; tampoco se explicaba qué podría ser aquello tan importante que ella necesitaba y que él no pudiera saber. ¿Acaso estaba pasándole algo tan grave y no quería preocuparle¿Haruhi ya no confiaría en él y por eso se refugió en Kyouya? Miles podrían ser los motivos, pero único era el enojo que se expresaba en sus ojos violáceos, en forma de pequeños fuegos que amenazaban con matar a la persona más cercana.

Una vez se hubo calmado Tamaki, todos caminaron por el campus en lo que quedaba del receso. Honey iba sosteniendo su conejo de peluche, sin dejar de comer dulces; Mori caminaba a su lado, silencioso como siempre; Kyouya no despegaba los ojos de su laptop, aunque también daba uno que otro punto de vista; Hikaru y Kaoru no se despegaban de los brazos de Haruhi, molestando así a su señor.

.·..·.

En otra parte, un joven albino yacía recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, con la vista perdida en el cielo. Era su primer día en un nuevo escenario y, nuevamente, la soledad ocupaba el papel protagónico como su único amor y compañera. No se sabía con exactitud si el director o las obras eran siempre los mismos, quizá sólo se trataba de que los actores perfectos siempre estaban y se trataba de ellos: Mizishiro Yuki y Soledad.

La brisa primaveral meció levemente sus cortos cabellos y, cortésmente, esperó a que se produjera el cambio de escena para llevarse consigo a Soledad, a dar un paseo.

-Se está bien ahí arriba¿no?-la voz de Kazukiyo rompió el silencio que reinaba en la atmósfera, cuan si fuera un niño que, curioso, toma entre sus manos un costoso jarrón de porcelana y lo deja caer al suelo-

Yuki le dedicó una mirada desinteresada y perdida, pues lo que menos le gustaba cuando recién pisaba una escenografía nueva era la plática entre actores, antes de tiempo. Aún así y, obedeciendo los modales que se le fueron inculcados, respondió:

-Se está bien en todo sitio que permita contemplar las maravillas de la naturaleza.

-Pensé que quizá querría empezar ya a ponerse al día, por eso lo busqué por todo el instituto, Mizushiro-san.

-¿Sabes dónde queda el Host Club?-preguntó de repente, ignorando la atención que su compañero había tenido con él y, de un salto, bajó con agilidad del árbol-

-¿El…Host Club? Pues…sí, sé el lugar donde se encuentra-contestó, algo sorprendido, su interlocutor y realizó un pequeño gesto para que le siguiera-

Ambos caminaron unos minutos por amplios pasillos, que eran observados minuciosamente por el, hasta cierto punto, extranjero. Se notaba que habían puesto dedicación al diseño, construcción y decorado del edificio, pero no le resultaba totalmente convincente. Siendo que la rama maternal de su familia se dedica a la decoración, él se convirtió en un gran crítico en este campo.

Hallándose frente a las puertas de la tercera sala de música, el delegado del 1-A se despidió, pues el descanso casi acababa. 'Yo me quedaré aquí, no tienes que preocuparte por mí', había sido lo único que pronunció luego del ahogado silencio del trayecto. Abrió las puertas cuidadosamente y realizó su ingreso, cuan si fuera un profesional en el arte del espionaje; ¿buscaba espiar? Para nada, se trataba de un decir, por su forma de caminar tan silenciosa.

'_Así que este es el famoso Host Club_', pensó para sí, con lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. De pronto, realizó unas cuantas llamadas y comenzó a organizar lo que parecía ser una decoración.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-enfatizaba un alegre Haninozuka, brincando junto a sus amigos, en dirección al Host. Las clases de ese día habían llegado a su fin y era hora de iniciar su labor extra-

-Honey-sempai está especialmente emocionado hoy-comentó Fujioka, con una pequeña gota de sudor escurriendo por su frente-

-Es que en primavera es cuando más pasteles puede comer-comunicó Kyouya, sin apartar la vista de los datos que revisaba en su ordenador-

Los gemelos, notando el pequeño sudor en la frente de la muchacha, intercambiaron miradas cómplice. Como era de imaginarse, nuevamente aprovecharían aquello para molestar a Tamaki. Seductoramente, la rodearon y lentamente secaron su frente, provocando el descontrol del rubio.

-Ya llegamos-anunció Takashi, secamente-

-Ya oyeron, déjense de niñerías-regañó el chico de lentes, siendo habitual en él el hecho de tener que ponerle un alto a las actitudes infantiles de aquellos adinerados y apuestos jóvenes-

Bastante fue la sorpresa de los siete cuando, al entrar, pétalos de diferentes matices y fragancias se esparcieron por el aire y dejaron ver, a su paso, el nuevo aspecto del salón. El sitio estaba ambientado al estilo de la naturaleza, con escenografías primaverales de una antigua época. Las mesas y sillones, los finos adornos y las vajillas que contenían los bocadillos pertenecían al Romanticismo.

¿Quién habría sido capaz de tan preciso, apropiado y hermoso trabajo? Buscaron con la mirada a su alrededor, descubriendo la silueta de una persona con un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros de altura, recostada por una columna.

-Es una muestra de la ayuda que puedo brindarles si me permiten formar parte del club-anunció este personaje, sin mirarlos a los ojos-

-¿Quién eres?-cuestionó Tamaki, entre molesto y agradado-

-Mizushiro Yuki…-balbuceó Haruhi, algo sorprendida de verlo allí-Acaba de ingresar al instituto y está en nuestra clase.

-¡Mi señor!-intervinieron los hermanos, llevándoselo a una esquina para hablar en privado con él-No debes permitir que esté aquí, estamos seguros de que pretende a Haruhi.

-Que…pretende a…¡mi hija!-se exaltó éste, temiendo que se tratara de un nuevo enemigo para su relación con la susodicha-

-Sí, sí-continuaron los peli-naranjas, metiendo aún más cizaña en aquel asunto-

-¡Tama-chan¡Faltan sus votos!-gritó Honey, llamando a los restantes del grupo, que se acercaron-Kyo-chan propuso llevarlo a votación y aceptamos-sonrió-

-Definitivamente NO-dijeron al unísono Tamaki, Kaoru y Hikaru, cruzándose de brazos y desviando sus miradas-

-Hay un empate-indicó Mori, volteando hacia Haruhi-

-¿Tengo yo que decidir?-preguntó tontamente, mientras en la mente del King se rodaba una película en la que ella se negaba y corría a sus brazos, buscando protección-Me parece bien…me gusta lo que hace-pero aquel cine interior se vio desecho ante esas palabras-

-Entonces…ya eres parte del Host Club-se resignó Suou, adoptando otra actitud pues, quizá, los gemelos habían exagerado un poco, como de costumbre-

-Arigato-el pelioscuro realizó una pequeña reverencia y procedió a explicarles la temática de ese día-


End file.
